Total Drama WORLD TRIP
by jazzyj1301
Summary: Come along to the new season that contains action,adventure, and a cat?join me as we travel around the world for 4 million dollars in a cruise ship on Total Drama WORLD TRIP! APPS closed!
1. Chapter 1

What up, it's jazzy and I would like to welcome you to my first competitive stories since I've been one here this is my first time doing one of these stories so please don't hate on me. I'll be hosting right along with one lucky oc. All you have to do is let me know if you want to be a co-host.

What I really need though are some contestants so join me in the most exciting season that involves a lot of traveling on a cruise ship! Please send your contestant to me in a review or PM me if its privte.

Here's the application to fill:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Why Total Drama?:

Everyday Wear:

Pajamas:

Swimming:

How would they react if they won:

If eliminated first:

Eliminated before Merge:

Eliminated after Merge:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Would they fall in love and with whom?:

How Would They Act on the Aftermath show:

Audition tape:

Rules (please read them):

No Mary sues or Gary sues

Make them as unique as possible (if you can)

If you're kicked out early don't sent any hate mail at me

Have fun with it :)

I hope this will be the best story I've written yet!


	2. first contestants picked

Hiya it's jazzy and I have looked at the reviews from chapter 1, and I've gotta say that most of them are really good and would fit right into my story. Now I though who to pick and so far this is who I've picked out all of them.

Mikey Carroll- the mechanic

Leah Granger-the slag

Perrie Style-the good girl

Holly and Noel Turner-the adorable/prodigy girl and the quiet music/prodigy guy

Tracey Lovette-the two sided girl

Savannah Reeds-the sweet country girl

Daniel Cotterill-the cute Italian sweetheart

Elektra Thompson-the rebellious chick

Samuel 'Sam' O'Connore-the tomboy

That's only the first few people I've picked the App is still open to any the people I've picked, I just want to say thank you for sending your characters and feel free to PM me about anything going on in my story. Some your OCs personalities have already given me an idea of the first episode. There is still about 8 spots left open and I really need more boys here. Also, i need more mean, nerdy, and hot sterotypes if that's possible so keep sending cos now picking will get even tougher and don't forget to send in your co-host PMs. I already have one person and if you don't hurry that person will just get the spot by default.


	3. cast list

The final cast list

Mikey Carroll- the mechanic

Leah Granger-the slag

Perrie Style-the good girl

Holly and Noel Turner-the adorable/prodigy girl and the quiet music/prodigy guy

Tracey Lovette-the two sided girl

Savannah Reeds-the sweet country girl

Daniel Cotterill-the cute Italian sweetheart

Elektra Thompson-the rebellious chick

Samuel 'Sam' O'Connore-the tomboy

Vanessa Nicole Morgan Romano- Price-the Italian party animal

Lucian Rodger-the rambunctious dj

Zakk Blythe- the metal rocker

Charles Cantrell-the cute nerd

Alexander Barker-the hot Canadian wrestler

Brett Simpson-the athletic flirt

Jessica turner-the shy girl

Wednesday Cook-the crazy drunkette

Mason De La Cruz-the cute delinquent

Jamie miklo (my OC )-the random girl

Host: jasmine Nicole (me)

Co-host: Cynthia Alicia Vartan- the girl in love

The real story would be up till tomorrow


	4. setting sail part 1

AN: so I've decided to do the first part today and work on the second part so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my host and OCs

Setting Sail prt.1

The show of the century was about to begin and a young girl about fifteen years old was about to host the greatest show that will have ever hit the seven seas. She had long dark hair that went to her shoulders, brown eyes, dark skin, and was shorter than most people expect her to be. She's wearing a blue and silver tank top with black skinny jeans and converse.

Jasmine: Alrighty as soon as the camera is ready, we'll finally get this show on the road. Now I'm just missing two things my lovey cat Luna, and my co-host Cynthia. But where could they be.

Just as jasmine was asking her loyal black and white cat came running up to her in pure delight.

Luna: Here I am jasmine, and you won't believe what I just found.

Jasmine: and what would that be love?

Luna: A brand new shiney necklace!

Luna hands the sliver necklace to jasmine. She starts to inspect the necklace very carefully.

Jasmine: Hey where did you find this?

Luna: Near Cynthia's trailer, why?

Cynthia appears out of nowhere looking as if she lost something near and dear to her.

Jasmine: hey Cynthia do you know whose necklace this is? Luna found it, and it doesn't look like something I own.

Cynthia: Oh my goodness, I thought I had lost it forever. Thank you so much Luna.

Luna: no problem girl.

Cynthia: Alex gave this to me before I left for the show. He is so sweet and caring that I thought I just couldn't leave him alone for a long amount of time. I would die not knowing if he is doing fine.

Jasmine: You can use my laptop and email every time you have the chance even though I've already told you this 7 times plus he would never leave you hanging cos he'll watch you in every episode that comes out.

Cynthia: right I almost forgot and thanks

Cynthia is a girl with a lot of love in her heart especially for her boyfriend, Alex McCrane. Cynthia has straight light milk chocolate brown hair that reaches her mid shoulder blades, jade green eyes, and cream skin. She has a slender tone, though she doesn't play any sports at all. Height-wise, she's 5'6". She wears a white tanktop with a brown cardigan, worn out jeans and slippers with golden loop earrings. She's a really kind person once you get to know her.

Luna is a spunky cat that has been with jasmine ever since she was 10 years old. She has the ability to talk to the person who have been nice and caring to her and that's only Cynthia and jasmine. She not like other cats because of her love exploring so it was only natural that she wanted to travel around the world.

Cameraguy: girls were just about ready to start the show.

Jasmine was hopping for joy as she heard the news.

Jasmine: finally the world will get to know the drama that's in store this season.

Cameraguy: were on in 3, 2 (pointed to Jasmine, Cynthia and Luna)

Jasmine: What up, its jasmine Nicole with my awesome co-host Cynthia Vartan and were coming at ya live in sunny California for the most awesome season to ever hit your TV screen.

Cynthia: we're gonna be traveling around the world with 20 other people around the world so that they compete for about 4 million dollars!

Jasmine: so join us as we sail on to the greatest season ever on TOTAL, DRAMA WORLD TRIP!

AN: tell me is it good, bad, okay? This is only the beginning my fellow readers. Next chapter is when finally meet our contestants so stay tuned.


	5. setting sail part 2

Disclaimer: I don't total drama. If I did total drama world tour would be more awsomer that it is now.

Setting sail prt.2

Jasmine: Welcome back it's now time to introduce our first few contestants.

Cynthia: And here comes our first contestant right now.

A bus shows up and drops off a girl about 16 years old, really black color, pixie crop style, soft ivory skin, bright blue eyes, and a curvy hourglass figure. She's wearing a black tube top showing her breasts a lot, black denim shorts, and black latex boots.

Jasmine: Welcome to TDWT Elektra

Elektra: Hey guys, feels great to be here (sees Luna) whose cat is that, she's so cute.

Elektra picks up Luna and to pets her softly, which make her purr in delight.

Jasmine: That's my cat Luna

Luna: Pleased to meet you.

Elektra: Did your cat just talk to me?

Luna: Why of course silly the only reason I can talk to you is because you treated me so well.

Cynthia: its okay, you get used to it after a while.

Jasmine: just go stand over there until everyone gets here and all will be explained.

Another person hops out of the bus, and walks over to the girls and cat. This boy has slightly spiked ebony black hair usually covered by neon green fitted cap, caramel brown eyes, and near mocha skin, as he is of Venezuelan descent. He has muscular arms from years of DJing, and slightly visible abs from nearly two years of track. Height-wise, he's 5'9". He wears a platinum grey jacket with neon green stripes, a red shirt, denim blue jeans with a silver belt, and grey Nikes. He also had on a pair of cherry red headphones.

Cynthia: And you must be Lucian Rodgers.

Lucian gives both jasmine and Cynthia a high five.

Lucian: its great to be here you guys and I think this is going to be the only chance to get my DJ career know all around the world.

Jasmine: good to know now go stand over there with the other contestant.

Lucian walks up to Elektra and they start to get to know each other.

Another person gets off the bus and meets the hosts. This girl seems to look like she came from Texas which surprised the hosts. She has long, wavy dirty blonde hair that almost goes down to her waist. She has it tied loosely in a ponytail with a red tie, and lets some of her longer bangs hang in front of one eye. She wears a cropped lift brown and dark tan top that is tied, showing her slim stomach, denim "short-shorts", a brown leather belt with a gold buckle, brown leather boots, and a brown leather cowboy hat. She also has a country accent.

Cynthia: I guess your savannah reeds.

Savannah: you've guessed right my friend. Nice to meet yall.

Jasmine: you too now go stand over there with the other teens.

Savannah walks over to them and starts to talk to them.

Savannah: howdy, my name is savannah. Glad to meet ya.

Elektra: mines Elektra and this is Lucian and it's a pleasure to meet you.

Lucian: same here.

The next two contestants step off the bus and walks up to the host. The girl had Bright lilac eyes framed with thick eyelashes, long black hair, and very pale skin. She also has a birthmark under her left eye. She wears a pink fluffy jacket with rabbit ears that has a black ribbon on her left ear thing and it goes to mid-thigh it also has a bunny tail behind her. She also has on white knee socks and pink furry boots.

The boy looked just liked the girl. He had the same eyes as her, short black hair, very pale skin, and a birthmark under his left eye. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket with sleeves that go past his hands with a zipper with pink linings and paw gloves hanging in the pockets with black skinny jeans and white boots.

Jasmine: Hey, it's our twin prodigy contestants, Holly and Noel.

Cynthia: that's means they're really smart right?

Jasmine: I honestly have no idea what about you Luna?

Luna: I'm a cat, do I look I would know?

Holly: To answer all three of you, that's exactly what it means.

Noel: I'm I the only one that notices the cat is talking?

Holly: no, not really noel.

Jasmine: all will be explained soon my friends just go stand over there with the others.

Next to up was a guy who looked like he came from a metal band. He was 6'2, kind of chubby, but you couldn't tell because of his height, black long to his neck scruffy hair and a small beard, toned and lean muscle wise. He wears a black "Black Label Society" biker vest, under it a sleeveless red/black/yellow button up flannel shirt, under it a black 'The Punisher' long sleeve shirt, baggy army camo shorts and black boots. Has a metal necklace with the 'Danzig' skull at the end of it on him at all times, also wears a brown/black cowboy hat with a small metal skull on the front.

Cynthia: Alright you must be Zakk Blythe right?

Zakk: that about right pretty lady.

Cynthia: I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend and his name is Alex McCrane.

Zakk: hey is okay if I pet your cat.

Jasmine: Why of course you can.

As he begins to pick her up Luna tells him something important.

Luna: just don't pet me so hard okay?

This makes Zakk freak out and drop Luna, but luckily she lands on her feet.

Zakk: "Holy a** f***ing Moses! A f*cking talking cat! I s**t you not, a f***ing talking cat is here, Christ on a f***ing cracker!

Luna: hey you better watch your language or I'll cut that tongue out of your mouth!

Jasmine: I think you should go stand with others and try to avoid getting killed on the first day.

Zakk: Right sorry about that.

Cynthia: we'll finish up meet our cast right after this.

AN: so the last few people will probably be seen soon so stay tuned.


End file.
